mobiusrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Krazykacophony/The truth about Amy Rose.
The truth about Amy Rose I'd like to make some things clear about the truth of Amy Rose.Amy Rose is an awful written character. People ONLY like her because she's the main female of the series. It's almost like she makes other people her mindless slaves who bash anyone who doesn't agree with their opinion... *She’s just a kid, she wished to be older so she can be with Sonic. *She’s a stalker. All she does is chase and harass Sonic, trying to force him to marry her. *She declared herself his girlfriend just because he’s her hero. *She’s a prep. *When there’s a new adventure, she gets herself involved by tracking him and does pretty much nothing but get in trouble. She only helps since she kinda has to. *She’s insane and attacks when she’s mad at something. She also threatened Cosmo for even mentioning Sonic in her first apperance in Sonic Wrecks. *She can’t do anything except swing her hammer, she can’t run fast, she can’t spin dash, and she can barely jump. *Her levels are all shorter and easier. *She mistook Shadow and Silver for Sonic. She’s not blind, she’s an idiot! *In her stupid theme song (it’s basically her point of view), she admits she’s "self-centered." *She's nothing but a damsel in distress holding a hammer. Sometimes it seems like she's there just so that it's not a sausage fest. *Her Sonic X voice actress is the same chick that voices Serenity Wheeler from YuGiOh! (She’s another unless shit character that has no purpose and should be dead.) *She stole Princess Sally's role. (Sally was supposed to be in the place of Amy, but SEGA decided to be a d*ck about it.) SonAmy stands for Sonic and Amy, currently the most popular Sonic the Hedgehog-related couple. Fanbrats are people who like SonAmy, but take their like/love for the couple too seriously. SonAmy fanbrats are everywhere in the SonAmy fandom, to the point where it is getting annoying. But how do we tell the difference between SonAmy fans and SonAmy fanbrats? SonAmy fans are generally nice, mature people. SonAmy fanbrats usually are not. SonAmy fanbrats are likely to: *Bash characters such as Sally, Blaze or Elise without good reason. SonAmy fanbrats often hate Sally and/or Blaze because they have hints with Sonic that appears to “threaten” Sonic and Amy’s relationship, according to their logic. So most SonAmy fanbrats are Sally and/or Blaze haters, and often hate them for no good reason at all. Some even go as far as to draw kill art of said two characters. They sometimes even tend to continuously say "DIE SALLY DIE!" on message boards or on other places. *They are likely to flame people/clubs who hate SonAmy, or anyone who disagrees with them about how great SonAmy is. *They are likely to hate all pairings involving Sonic barring Sonic/Amy, mainly Sonic/Sally or Sonic/Blaze. Some of them even flame Sonic/Sally art/fanfiction bashing Sally and harping on about how great SonAmy is ALL OF THE TIME as if it's the only thing that matters. *They're very overprotective of SonAmy; anyone who bashes it gets flamed by them. *Sometimes they invent pairings to get characters out of the way, so SonAmy isn't "interfered" with. Some people pair Blaze with Shadow or Espio just for the sake of getting Blaze away from Sonic. Some people pair Sally with just to get Sally away from Sonic. Some people might pair Elise with Eggman to get her away from Sonic. SONIC CD: #Amy goes on swooning at Sonic during gameplay whereas as Sonic just ignores her while the player is controlling Sonic. Thus, everyone knows that in that game he doesn't show any feelings. #Thus, there is a 1995 sticker book, there was a Sonic CD page and one of the stickers has this text about Amy, note that this is written in the end of the sticker: "Having to save a girl and stop Dr. Robotnik can be a havok for Sonic. Amy at the same time is trying to capture his heart. So can Amy slow him down a little? No way!" SONIC ADVENTURE: #Most of the SonAmy fans think that Sonic stopped at Twinkle on purposely so that he could go out with Amy. That is wrong. First, if you in that scene, Amy comes towards Sonic and Sonic tries getting away. When Amy asks him if he would help her take care of her Flicky, Sonic responded, "No way!" and ran off. Amy chases him off and sees him at Twinkle Park, sure he stopped but what evidence shows that he wanted a date? We don't know why he stopped, but here is what I think... I think he was teasing her speed: Look here, when she finds him, he is not running. He asks, "What took you so long?". I think he stopped and asked what took her so long because he is teasing her that she is slower than him. That's why I think he stopped, he's showing that he just ran off for a little while and even stopped but she still couldn't keep so he asked her what took so long. You know, just to tease her. But really, this is what I think. #Anyways, on with the cutscene. Amy sees a sign that says, "Cute couples get in free!" Amy excitedly tells Sonic that they should go inside because she's saying that they are a cute couple. When Amy goes inside, Sonic says, "WAIT!" then he says that Amy is annoying or a pain in the neck for something like that. Now remember what I typed about the criminal thing at the first paragraph? Well this part is what I am typed about: #When he says that she can be a pain in the neck, he is speaking to himself when no one is there. This scene shows that he doesn't like her by saying that he actually thinks she's annoying not saying it at her face but this shows the viewer what he thinks about her. Compare this to the criminal thing: He stole money when no one was around and when people were there, he told them he didn't steal the money when he did. So Sonic says Amy's annoying when no one is around but when people are around he implies that she is annoying by gestures (or simply running away, annoyed look, seems uninterested etc.) SONIC ADVENTURE 2 #The scene when Sonic is in jail. Amy comes to him and says that she would let him free only if he would marry her. Sonic quickly rejected that. This means that he would rather stay in jail than to marry her. SONIC BATTLE #Before Amy comes to Sonic, Sonic hides and tells Tails to distract her. #Silly enough for Tails to tell Amy that Emerl is like Sonic's "son". Amy gets excited and thinks that Sonic is practicing being a good father so that he can marry Amy in the future. Amy goes on training and caring for Emerl, trying to be his "mother" which causes Emerl to call her "mama". When Amy first comes to Sonic and says things about them being parents of Emerl, Sonic says, "'Sweetheart!?' 'Honey!?' Amy, have you lost your mind!?" when he hears that Amy is calling Emerl things like "sweetheart" or darling or whatever. #Thus, when Amy comes to him in the first place, Sonic whispers to Emerl, "Watch out Emerl! This girl is a little nuts!". #Thus, in the end of Amy's story, Amy comes to Sonic and asks him if they can get married because she has proven herself to be a good "mommy". Sonic gets disturbed and realizes that it is not easy to get away from this "mommy, daddy and baby" thing. So he tells her to close her eyes. Amy gets excited and closes her eyes. When she opens them Sonic is gone which meant that he ditched her. Though, instead of getting mad she says, "He's just too shy!". And the scenario ends. SONIC ADVANCE 3 #Though Sonic and Amy are known as "Lovely Couple" when they team up. It might have been a sarcastic statement because if you see the moving picture, Amy crossed her arm to Sonic's and Sonic is seen tripping, eyelids down, unhappy and sweat dropped. Meaning that he doesn't wish to be called a "Lovely Couple" with Amy or simply doesn't want to get romantic. That image clearly shows that he is disturbed. #Also, when Amy is unlocked in the game, she runs to him and says, "Sonic! Are you going to ask me out!?" Sonic says, "What!? NO WAY!" Amy then says, "C'mon you know that we are always meant...", Sonic then budges, "...Together!? No! No such thing!". So he rejects a date and does not accept them as being in a romantic relationship. Please note that they are alone in this scene. SONIC RUSH #In the biography of Amy Rose (which is in the guide) describes her as, "Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend". #When Amy finds Sonic, throughout the conversation Sonic just replies with "sighs" or the speech bubble has "..." or "tch" written in it. But when Amy says, "Yeah I saw her (Blaze)." Sonic then gets a little angry and says, "What!? You could have told us eariler!" Amy then replies, "Sonic! You're so mean!". SONIC CHRONICLES: THE DARK BROTHERHOOD (I know this game is non-canon but it is a game, right?) # In the codex of the game (which has bios and the whole script) it is written in the end of Amy's bio, "Though Sonic doesn't like her 'like that'..." #There is no option for Sonic to confess his love for Amy. There are only optons for him to say if he cares about Amy or not. #Sonic did not show any sign of jealousy or concern to Amy's imaginary boyfriend, "Dexter". SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2006 (I know the events were erased but that doesn't mean Sonic's personality or interests have changed it is just the things he had done were erased) #Though Sonic had not shown any real feelings for Elise but he was perhaps more interested in her. #According to Lacy Chabert, "Let's just say that Sonic and Elise have an attraction for each other!". #The reason I mentioned number '18' is not because I am saying he loves Elise or I support SonElise, I am saying that she had easily confirmed that they like each other. But no one would have answered correctly if it were Amy than Elise. Also, if SonAmy fans think Sonic is shy towards Amy then why was he not shy to Elise? Simple, he is not the guy to hide his feelings then right? He doesn't actually like Amy, if he does he might tell her. If he could take Elise to a lovely meadow and carry her in his arms then why not Amy? SONIC UNLEASHED #Just because Sonic was depressed when Amy did not reconginize him doesn't mean that he loves her. Amy is a friend so if a friend can not recognized a friend then that is heart-breakening. I am pretty much sure he would become depressed if Tails or Knuckles did not recognize him. So his love for her does not seem to be very clear. #When Amy hugs him, he tells her to let go of him. SONIC & THE BLACK KNIGHT #The scene when Sonic goes to Nimue's "house", Nimue comes to him: (note that Nimue is the Lady of the Lake who looks exactly like Amy because she is the Arthurian version of Amy) #(Please note that the script below is not accurate, Caliburns lines are not exact but they mean the same thing) Nimue: I've been waiting for you, knight from another world. Sonic: (about to run away) Whoah! Caliburn:What are you doing? Sonic: But that's... (obvious that he thought it was Amy) Caliburn:This is the Lady you are speaking to! Now bow down! Sonic: (bows but observes her) Nimue: I think I know why you're here... Sonic: (puts arm around her) Wow Lady! You don't waste any time! Caliburn:Show her respect! Sonic: (lets go and looks at Caliburn unpleasingly) The reason I have written this script is because I want to show a few things I have noticed: *If Caliburn wouldn't have told Sonic that she is the "Lady", Sonic would have thought it was Amy and ran away. *But Caliburn told him that she is the "Lady" which made Sonic know that she isn't Amy and stayed. *So if you can see here, if he thought it was Amy he'd run away, but he knew it wasn't Amy so he didn't run. *Thus, a few SonAmy fans think that when he put his arm around Nimue it indicates that he loves Amy. I would say this is untrue, not only because Nimue isn't Amy but also because he put his arm around her because she wasn't Amy. This is because, as I have said earlier, he wouldn't have even stayed if he thought she was Amy, but when he realized that she is not Amy, he stayed and felt comfortable so acted in a friendly way, why? Beacuse she wasn't Amy, if it were Amy, he wouldn't act for comfortably or frankly as he thought of running away in the first place, thinking she was Amy when she's not. #Though Amy did tell Sonic after the credits that he is just giving an excuse for missing a date that does not mean he loves her once again. You see, they did not date because of Sonic. Their date canceled because Amy thought Sonic was lying and so was ready to beat him up but Sonic tries convincing her that the whole story was true. Also, after that in any game they have never been proven to have dated or are going to date and this game seems to be the only one. So that means that there would hardly be a chance for them to date. Thus, probably Sonic was trying to get away from Nimue thinking it was Amy waiting for a date because she said "I have been waiting for you..." and was all dressed up so it could be a spectulation that he was still trying to get away from a date and in the game he shows no hesitation in helping Merlina though he was supposed to go on a date, throughout the game he showed no sign of "Oh darn! An adventure?! But I have to go out with Amy!" meaning that he does not have much concern for a date. Also, in Sonic Free Riders (which is number 25 and 26) how Sonic reacts when Amy would say that they are going out. SONIC FREE RIDERS #Sonic refuses to go easy on Amy when she tells him to. #When Amy lost she said, 'It's all your fault we lost Sonic! You better make it up to me by taking me out tonight! You owe me!" Sonic replies, "Wait a minute! Why would I take you on a date!?". #In the end of Team Rose's stroy when they win the championship, Amy comes to Sonic: Amy: Sonic! I won! Now we are going on a date RIGHT NOW! Sonic: (makes uninterested and moody face) Ugh! #Amy: It's not very common for you to race two cuties like us! (talking about Cream as well) Sonic: (ignores Amy) Uh..... (changes subject) we all had a great time! (to the rest of the teams) SONIC RIDERS #Amy finds him and Sonic shows an uninterested impression. #Amy winks at him saying that she'll be keeping an eye on him in a flirty way and Sonic stays back looking disgusted, "Ewgh!". SONIC RIDERS ZERO GRAVITY #When Amy hugs Sonic, Sonic tries to stay back. #Sonic doesn't look surprised when Amy shows up. SONIC COLORS #Sonic is once again uninterested when Amy shows up. #Amy asks Sonic to entertain her by doing a mission, it is the player's option if he/she wants Sonic to do it but "No" is just an option and will take you nowhere until you choose "Yes". When Sonic is done Amy comments, "So dreamy! Marry me!", when Sonic heard that he ran away and told Tails to take handle Amy. #34.Sonic and Tails meet Amy again, Amy asks Sonic to do one more mission. Once again the "No" option will take you nowhere so "Yes" is compulsory. After doing the mission, Amy gets excited once again. Amy tells Sonic that he might be tired and so she brought food for him, but actually she said that because she wanted to eat with him so that it looks like they are on date because she turns to Big and says "Yay! Sonic and I are so going on a date!". When Sonic heard that Amy was trying to date him he runs away and beats up one of Eggman's robots. Which meant that he did not want to eat with Amy because it looks like they are dating. DISNEY ADVENTURE MAGAZINE #35.Not official. Why would this "Team Sonic" answer the Disney Adventure Magazine and no one else? Thus, what is #'Team Sonic'? And why did this 'Team Sonic' say it is "clear" that he has feelings for Amy. When was it clear? He always replies in rejection towards Amy and little bits of games is where SonAmy fans find SonAmy whereas in whole he shows rejection. Thus it is out of his character for being too shy because Sonic is very confident , knows what he's doing, never doubts himself and has no fear in telling his opinions. Thus, I heard things like the other answers from different franchises are also debatable as they seem very unbelievable. SONIC CENTRAL (This website has been out of existence unfortunately but believe me, this information was there) #When asked by a fan in Sonic Central about Sonic's friends, in the end Sonic said, "Amy can be a pain in the neck sometimes... or maybe most of the times!" Sonic’s a hero, and a nice hedgehog. What kind of hero would leave a young girl to die? This is why he saves her. He had an opportunity to tell her he loves her in Sonic Adventure 2 and alot of other games. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Eggman were all certain he was gonna die at one point. He told Tails he’s counting on him, and ya know what he said to Amy? "... And Amy.. Take care of yourself..." If you’re gonna die and the one you love is right there watching in horror AND has yet to know how you feel, obviously you’d tell ‘em. Sonic’s not the type to pass up that opportunity. She’s kind of a friend, so Sonic is nice to her. Plus they’ve only gone to E10+ and that was recently. So he CAN’T let her die or tell her to back off. Bottom line, Amy Rose has no real purpose other than being an extreme Mary-Sue, comedy relief (which she fails at ‘cause she’s just annoying, not funny), and being a main target in hentai. (Which in MY opinion she also fails at ‘cause I HATE hentai with her in it.) If I somehow got the rights to the Sonic games & characters I’d make it all better. I’m not stupid, I wouldn’t kill her off. I’d make her not a total fucking LOSER. She’s (for some reason) very popular, I’d have to be NUTS to completely kill her off. Category:Blog posts